Chronon syndrome
Chronon SyndromeQuantum Break (video game): Junction 1: Hardline/PRQuantum Break (TV series): "Prisoner" is a Chronon-based disorder caused by exposure to Chronon Particles. History Chronon syndrome is not possible without a body hypersaturated by Chronon radiation. The development of Chronon syndrome is largely inconsistent and appears to depend on how the person was exposed. The history of Martin Hatch's encounter with a naturally occurring time machineUntitled Note prior to the incidents in 2010 and 2016, suggest the single exposure to Chronon radiation (presumably without further contact) will guarantee a individual who becomes Chronon active will inevitably develop the condition and eventually transition to the Shifter stage over an extended period of time. Oppositely, Henry Kim, a professor at Riverport University, was exposed to such a concentrated amount of Chronon radiation, presumably from the Countermeasure, that the onset of Chronon syndrome to Shifter was almost instant, happening within the same space.What happened to Dr. Henry KimQuantum Break (video game): Junction 2: Personal/Business With Paul Serene, the second exposure to Chronon radiation in 2010 from the Countermeasure, triggered the onset of the syndrome and lasted as long as six years before he finally transitioned to the Shifter stage.Quantum Break (video game): Junction 4: Control/Surrender Jack Joyce, following his initial exposure, was exposed to high concentrations of Chronon radiation from the Countermeasure twice in two days''Quantum Break (video game):'' Act 4, Part 4: Will's Workshop 2010Quantum Break (video game): Act 5, Part 3: Final Moments, before the condition manifested within him. Signs and Symptoms Chronon syndrome manifests itself visually as shard-like distortions surrounding the afflicted, culminating in multiple versions of the same person rapidly shifting between one state and the next within a heavily distorted field. A defining symptom of Chronon syndrome is the physical pain experienced by Chronon active individual's who experience in real time, and fall out of sync with the stable timeline. The pain created by the condition alters the state of mind and increases the aggressiveness of the individual. Depending on the individual's state of mind, they can still maintain a reasonable amount of control over themselves and their abilities before anything can come of what are often short outbursts from a momentary loss of self-control. Another side effect of Chronon Syndrome is that of . Often without warning, Chronon active individuals experience glimpses of multiple future possibilities for a single timeline. As a result, Chronon active individuals can proactively manipulate or influence the future by making choices that will allow one timeline to come to pass. An individual suffering from Chronon syndrome experiences a gradual increase in their Chronon abilities. However, the progression of their abilities and condition may be contingent with the stability of the Meyer-Joyce Field or the breakdown of the field in the event that the field is fractured.Reflections on the EndSofia's Personal Notes Treatment and Prevention As of its diagnosis by Chronon active individuals and Chronon scientists, Chronon syndrome has no cure. Chronon syndrome is only preventable in so far that precautions are taken before entering an environment where Chronon radiation exposure is imminent. Chronon scientists, and Monarch Security operatives such as Technicians, Strikers and Juggernauts are equipped with specialized suits and Chronon Harnesses that protect them from both Zero State and Chronon energy. So long as precautions are maintained, a human being confined to the normal continuity of their timeline will be protected from the dangers of Chronon energy. Individuals suffering from Chronon syndrome can only curb the effects of the condition. When Paul Serene was exposed to Chronon radiation a second time in 2010 and began to experience symptoms of Chronon syndrome, Henry Kim, Sofia Amaral and Fiona Miller began working on experimental treatments using Chronon particles.RE: Dr. Kim's lab and Serene's treatmentQuantum Break (video game): Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero The treatments were designed to slow or curb the physical and mental effects of the syndrome. However, as evidenced with Paul Serene, the Chronon treatment will eventually begin to lose effect against the progression of the condition (which may have been symptomatic of the fracture's progression). In the end, Chronon treatments can only delay what appears to be a irreversible condition. References Category:Lore in Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break Category:Quantum Break (TV series) Category:Chronon